Trick or Treat
by ilse23
Summary: A Halloween story for the Callen family. A little one shot sequel to The Callen Family.


**A/N: A little one shot sequel to The Callen Family. It's a Halloween story for Callen, Jenny, Clara and Jamie. Hope you like it. Happy Halloween.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCISLA or the characters. I only own Jenny, Clara and Jamie.**

* * *

Callen normally didn't care about Halloween but since he had a family he enjoyed it. He loved to go trick or treat with his two kids, Clara and Jamie and with his wife Jenny. Clara was 5 now and Jamie was 2. Clara absolutely loved Halloween. Clara always helped them decorate the house. She loved dressing up and going door to door to get candy. Jamie was a little bit too young to understand. But he loved all the candy he was getting.

Tomorrow was Halloween. Since it was on a Saturday Clara didn't have to go to school tomorrow. So they celebrated Halloween at school on Friday. Callen and Jenny had taken a day off from work so they could go to school with Clara to help. Jenny was helping the kids do some crafts and Callen guided a group of kids from Clara's class through school. In each class room they could do something different. In the gym they had made a haunted house. They had blinded the windows and made a path that you had to follow. They had special times for the little kids to go in. It wasn't as scary as for the kids from the higher groups.

"It's gonna be a little dark inside so I want you all to hold hands okay," Callen told the group of kids.

The kids took each other's hands. Callen took Clara's hand and led them into the haunted house. The haunted house looked really cool. There were some skeletons and bats hanging around and there was some scary music playing on the background. It looked pretty scary for the kids. There was a scare crow and some other Halloween figures. As they turned the corner someone jumped up in front of them. All the kids started yelling.

"It's okay kids," Callen tried to reassure them. "He's not gonna harm you."

All the kids shook his hand as they walked past him. The haunted house was only a couple minutes but the kids like it.

"Mommy," Clara squealed as they walked into their classroom and she saw Jenny and walked up to her.

"Hey sweetie, are you having fun?"

"Yes, I just went in the haunted house. It was a bit scary, but it was nice."

"That's good."

Clara and the other kids from her group did the craft that they could do in their classroom before moving on to another. Clara really had a nice day. She loved hanging out with Callen.

Clara had made some Halloween crafts at school. She made a pumpkin lampion, a spider, a ghost and a bat. Jamie made some crafts at school. Jenny kept him busy while she was helping the other kids. It didn't really look like something but it was good for his age and he liked doing it.

"Thank you daddy," Clara told Callen went they were back at home.

"For what sweetie?"

"For helping today at school. I liked it."

"You're welcome sweetie." Callen picked her up and gave her a kiss. "And say thank you to mommy too. She helped too."

"Thank you mommy.'

"You're welcome sweetie," Jenny spoke as she was making dinner.

The next day was Halloween. Callen had gotten all the decorations down from the attic and they started decorating the house. Callen and Clara did the outside while Jenny and Jamie did the inside. Jenny carved some pumpkins while Jamie was coloring. She made 5 pumpkins with all different faces. After that she went to finish the kids' costumes. Callen and Clara were decorating outside. They hung some spider webs on the fence and hung some spiders in it. Next to the path leading up to the door they placed a string of lights. On the lawn they put down several crucifixes and headstones. On the roof over the porch they hung another string of lights. The pumpkins that Jenny made they put on the porch and two at the entrance of the path leading to the door. The garden really looked nice and spooky.

"Mommy, come look," Clara called to Jenny as they were done.

Jenny stood up and walked outside.

"Wow, that really looks nice. Well done."

They walked back inside. They helped Jenny decorate the inside. Jenny had made some strings out of paper. In shapes of spiders, bats and pumpkins. Jenny cook them a nice dinner. The kids were pretty good eaters. They ate most of their food. After dinner Callen cleaned up while Jenny helped the kids in their Halloween costumes. Clara was dressed as a Spanish flamenco dancer. The dress was red with a black band on top that went over one shoulder and a black band on the start of the skirt. The bottom had layers. She had black shoes and a flower in her hair to complete the outfit. Jamie was dressed as a pirate. The costume was a black cut off pants with a red and black striped sash as a belt with a skull as a belt buckle, a white shirt with a red vest and a red and black striped hat with a skull. The costume also had a sword. The kids looked really good in their costumes. Jenny took some pictures of the kids in their costumes.

Jenny and Callen went to get dressed too. Jenny was dressed as Cleopatra. It was a long white dress with no sleeves. It had a gold and blue sash around the middle and a sash down from the middle. There was a blue cape attached to the dress and with two blue and gold bracelets the dress was connected to her wrists. The top of the dress was covered with a blue and gold band that went over her shoulders. Jenny wore a black haired wig with a gold and blue crown. She finished off the outfit with sandals. Callen was dressed as a sailor. White pants and shirt with a black sash and a white hat. Just after 8pm they left to go trick or treating. The kids loved it. They got a lot of candy. They loved it when people gave them compliments on their costumes. About an hour later they got home with a lot of candy. The kids both could have one piece of candy before going to bed.

Jenny and Callen put them into bath before tucking them into bed. They were so tired that they fell straight asleep. Callen and Jenny put away the candy and cleaned up the decorations inside. Outside they would do tomorrow.

Jenny went upstairs to get out of her outfit. 5 minutes later she came back down. Callen almost choked on his beer when he saw Jenny.

"What are you wearing?" Callen asked.

"I thought I would wear something nice for you," Jenny replied as she walked over to the couch.

Jenny was dressed in a sexy Robin outfit. She looked really hot. She straddled Callen and Callen automatically wrapped his arms around her. Callen was amazed every year by what she worn. Every year she would get an even sexier outfit.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh yes, you look really sexy."

"Why don't you follow me upstairs, then I can show you how sexy I can be."

Callen didn't have to be told twice. He stood up with Jenny in his arms. Jenny wrapped her legs around him as Callen took them all kissing up to their bedroom. They barely made it to the bedroom. They were already undressing each other. Callen remembered to lock to the door before he let them fall on the bed.

"You really are an amazing woman, you know that."

"You told me once or twice. You're not so bad yourself. I love you."

"I love you too."

"No shut up and make love to me."

They made love to each other and fell asleep in each other's embrace. But not before getting dressed again and unlocking the door. Callen was already looking forward to the next Halloween and wondering what Jenny would wear next year.

* * *

**The end. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Happy Halloween**


End file.
